Fire Demon of Night Raid
by Amaterasu-16
Summary: Keiji, a young man with a power over fire never seen before and abilities beyond reality makes his way to the Capital, meeting Tatsumi along the way, soon finding himself in unforeseeable events, but maybe their for the better? maybe he can be the missing piece of the puzzle towards fixing this corrupt country, and maybe some of it's people whilst he's at it?
1. Chapter 1

**Flame of Night Raid**

**chapter 1: Beginnings**

After days of travelling by foot, the empire was finally within view to a hooded young man, his ice blue eyes narrowing at the sight of the seemingly prospering nation. The wind blew fiercely, causing his' hood to fall revealing a young looking face, with pale white skin and short silver hair.

For the rest of him he had a muscular but lean figure, and reached a height of exactly 6'0ft. he was wearing a white hooded knee-length coat with a crimson lining, a simple black undershirt with a belt of white golf ball sized orbs crossing from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist, black combat pants, black combat boots that reached just short of his knee with armour plating, a pair of short swords with black blades, simple golden cross guards, white leather handles and a black jewel beset in both of their hilts were at the respective sides of his waist.

Behind his waist and hidden from view by his long coat is a pair of black pistols with white accents that have abnormally long barrels, each gun being close to a foot in length, both held in a dual holster.

On his back were two objects; one being a simple black bag which was strapped over his left shoulder, and a long object reaching almost 4'0ft in length was wrapped in black material, hiding whatever was inside from view, and was held by a simple black strap that went from over his right shoulder to beside his left waist.

The un-named youth released a sigh in annoyance at how he still had at least a few hours before he reached the Capital. He continued along his path his mind filled with thoughts of what he was going to do once he finally reached the capital, such as finding a place to eat aswell as accomodation.

Suddenly he stopped moving, his eyes focusing in the direction of the road he was headed down, the faint sound of cries reaching his ears as he took off down the path at high speed, a trail of dust being left behind him. He reached the commotion that he had heard and was intrigued to find a trailer with two men sitting with shocked expressions on their face as they watched a young boy with brown hair and green eyes swing his sword to the floor, flicking off the blood that was on it from the earth dragon that lay dead beside him.

Keiji walked towards them with his hands in his pockets, the group still unaware of him being there as they talked.

"are you guys alright?" the boy asked the two men as he slid his sword back into its sheath in his back, "y-yeah we're fine, that was amazing, your skilled!" one of the men said having finally picked his jaw from off of the floor at witnessing the young boy take down the danger-beast with ease.

"ha, I know." he replied smugly, causing the two men to sweatdrop, "so where are you headed kid?" the second man asked, "the names Tatsumi, and you better remember it, because i'm going to be big in the Capital." the now named Tatsumi answered with a grin. the looks on bith men's faces turned grim at his answer, "your skilled kid, thats easy enough to see, but the capital isn't the place you think it is."

Tatsumi frowned at this before the first man continued, "it may look like a place of opportunities, but there are monsters lurking everywhere in the capital." his brow furrowed in confusion at this, "what? you mean there are danger-beasts in the capital?" the men shook their head, "no, we're talking about the people that live there, you'll find out soon enough that many of them are several times worse than any danger-beast."

the silver haired youth finally reached the group before calling, "you guys headed to the Capital?" the men and Tatsumi turned to see him before answering, "yeah, we're headed to the Capital why?" the men answered as he finally reached beside them. "Any chance I can get a ride in with you guys?"

the men looked him up and down before asking, "your going there aswell? I don't reccomend it kid. The Captial isn't the great place you think it is." he grimaced at this. "So the rumors are true then." he muttered to himself before replying, "I heard it's pretty bad there, so I'm going to check out how bad for myself." "well we can give you two a lift to the Capital but we still don't reccomend it."

Keiji smiled as he took his hand out of his pocket and extended it to the men, "thanks, the name's Keiji by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Lesson**

"Here we are, The Capital." the men said as themselves, Keiji and Tatsumi got off of the vehicle, now inside the Capital.

"It fucking stinks." Keiji muttered his eyes narrowing in disgust as he pinched his nose shut, Tatsumi nodded his head in agreement. "Thanks once again for the ride, here." Keiji said as he tossed a small pouch to each man who opened it up, their eyes bulging at the sight of the platinum coins that filled the bags, "w-w-what?! this is enough to live comfortably for a year!?" the first man stammered, the second man nodding his head in agreement, unable to form words.

"don't worry about it." Keiji answered nonchalantly, waving his hand dismissively. "thank you so much! if you ever need anything, just find us and we'll help in any way we can!" Keiji and Tatsumi said their goodbyes to the men as they dissapeared up the street in their trailer, leaving the two boys alone.

"so what are your plans Tatsumi?" Keiji asked as he turned his head to the young boy who's head just about reached Keiji's shoulder, "I'm going to go sign up for the Imperial Army." Tatsumi answered immediately, Keiji nodded his head before asking again, "mind if I stick with you? it'd be better to have a friend in this place i'd imagine."

Tatsumi smiled, "of course, you gonna sign up aswell?" Keiji snorted mentally at this, thinking about how he'd rather throw himself head first off of the highest building he could find than join the undoubtedly corrupt military of the Empire, "hmmm, maybe. i'm not quite sure yet." Keiji lied as Tatsumi nodded his head at the answer.

"let's go then, we both still need food and a place to stay i'd imagine?" Tatsumi asked, earning a nod of affirmation as they set off with a goal.

_**\- timeskip 2 hours-**_

"Don't come here again you little punk!" shouted an angry army officer that had just tossed Tatsumi out onto the street after he had demanded to be given a chance to go straight to the rank of captain at least.

"what the hell?! you didn't even give me a chance to show my skills!" Tatsumi yelled as he sat on the pathway in front of the recruitment building, "we don't have time to test everybody that walks in here with the recession going on! you have to enter a lottery before you even get recruited!" the officer retorted before slamming the door shut on an angry Tatsumi, Keiji simply stood to the side, chucking to himself at the sight of the naive boy.

"Come on Tatsumi, let's get some food whilst we think of what to do next." Keiji suggested as he extended his hand out to Tatsumi who gratefully accepted it. "Hey boys, you looking to get into the army?" a feminine voice asked, the pair turned around as they saw to woman walking towards them, she had blonde hair and golden eyes, an impressive figure that would leave most women in a jealous rage, and the clothes she wore left little to the imagination.

Keiji liked what he saw to say the least, but kept his face neutral unlike Tatsumi who openly gawked at the woman's well-endowed chest. Keiji sighed, shaking his head as he slapped Tatsumi around the back of his head, snapping Tatsumi out of his moment as he excitedly answered the woman, "Yeah! do you know a way?"

The woman laughed before answering, "want to know how?" Tatsumi nodded his head frantically whilst Keiji just nodded once. going along with Tatsumi for now.

"well then... treat me to a meal and drink and i'll tell you!" she answered, smiling a smile that made Keiji's heart beat a tiny bit faster whilst Tatsumi just nodded again as they headed to the nearby tavern.

"Pah! nothing like a good drink in the middle of the day!" the blonde drunkenly cheered, causing the two boys to sweatdrop at the amount of food and drink she'd had.

"so how can you get me into the military?" Tatsumi asked, desperate to know as the blonde finished her 8th drink, "putting it simply, you gotta have money and connections." she answered. simply. "connections?" Tatsumi asked, tilting his head in confusion, "Money?" Keiji asked with a raised brow, knowing that something was off.

"yep! i've got a buddy in the army, show him a little coin and he can get you to captain in no time!" she explained. Tatsumi nodded before taking out a large pouch, filled to the brim with gold coins, "will this be enough?" he asked, dropping it onto the table with an audible '_clink_', Keiji stifled a laugh as he finally realised what was happening.

Tatsumi was getting played, and the man himself was none the wiser. dollar signs lit up in the girl's eyes as she picked up the pouch with a grin, "thats more than enough! with this you'll be a high-ranking officer in a flash!" Tatsumi pumped his fist in excitement before the blonde stood up with the money in her hand, "I think you'll learn a lot from this kid, see ya later! i'll go talk to him now, so you stay here!" she said looking at Tatsumi, she turned to Keiji and a barely visible blush lit her cheeks, "and you, I definitely hope to see you again."

she said, licking her lips slightly before spinning around and walking away. "Tatsumi i'll be back in a second, just need to ask her something." Keiji commented, standing up from his seat as Tatsumi answered with a simple 'ok'. Keiji walked out of the tavern and quickly caught up with the girl who was a few metres away, "hey! you got a minute?" he called, causing her to turn around, a smile lighting up her face, "sure **anything **you need?" she asked, leaning forward ever-so-slightly to give him a solid view straight down her top.

"just gonna say thanks for teaching the kid a good lesson, he needs to learn not to trust just anybody that gives him sweet words." he answered with a grin.

a very brief look of shock flashed across her face before she asked, "what do you mean?" her smile now a look of interest, "I don't care that you took the kid's money, in fact i'm thankful for it, I know it's harsh but he needs to learn not everything is what its dressed up to be."

a smile adorned her face once more before replying, "you're an interesting one ain't ya? how did you know?" Keiji shrugged, "intuition."

the girl walked towards him with a smile until she was less than a metre away before leaning towards him and licking his cheek, causing a small blush to highlight his cheeks before she asked, "the names Leone, who are you?" she questioned, "Keiji." he answered earning a nod of approval, "Keiji huh? I like it, we'll see each other again, i'm sure of it, and when we do..." she trailed off before moving to his ear and whispering, "we can have some **fun**."

Keiji felt his heart beating faster than it had ever before as he thought, '_why am I like this over something simple like a lick and some suggestive words? it's not the first time and I doubt it'll be the last so why? what so different?_'.

Keiji took a breath before smiling and answering "I look forward to it. but..." his smile changed to a grin as he played her game, moving to her ear and whispering, "I hope you can handle it."

he moved his face to her neck and bit it softly, before leaning back with a grin as he watched the the girl go bright red from being beaten at her own game, "w-well then, t-till next time."

she stammered quickly before turning around and swiftly walking away, one hand on her bountiful chest as her heart hammered away like never before inside of it as her mind raced, '_does he realise what he just did?! not that I mind of course he was definitely good looking... i'll see him again, when I do... i'll make him take responsibility for what he just did._'

Keiji frowned as she walked away, "there's something different about her, she didn't _taste _normal, hmmm, whatever, until next time then." he mused before walking back into the tavern, ordering a few drinks and trying his damned hardest not to laugh at the idiot who just gave all of his money away to a stranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Family's Hospitality**

"Gah! I can't believe I believed that big-boob woman!" Tatsumi yelled in frustration as he and Keiji sat on the side of the road, the dark of the night dimly lit by a few windows and the moonlight.

he looked up with a sigh as he mentally estimated the time to be around 10pm going off of the moon's position in the star-filled sky.

"And you! why didn't you tell me?! all you did was laugh at me for over an hour!" Tatsumi raged as he pointed at Keiji who chuckled to himself at the boy's current and previous actions, "you can't blame me for this Tatsumi, you should have known that some random stranger wasn't the right person to trust." Keiji answered as he adjusted the long item on his back so he could sit more comfortably, if possible, on the cobblestone curb.

Tatsumi hung his head in defeat at the acceptance that he had given all of his money to a stranger, frustration evident on his face until he heard a sweet voice, "I dont think those boys have a place to stay... oh those poor things."

Tatsumi looked up to see a carriage with two guards and a high-class young girl who looked at them with a look of pity and something else.

"again miss?" one of the guards asked as he looked at the pair, "what can I say? its in my nature to show these kinds of people **hospitality**." she answered before turning away from her guard to look at the boys once more, "are you two from the country?" Keiji narrowed his eyes at her, he could smell the stench of blood on her, past all the perfumes.

that paired with the bloodlust that rolled off of her in waves made him feel sick to his stomach. Tatsumi apparently didn't notice at all as he answered her, "that's correct."

"well then... if you two don't have a place to stay, then you can stay at my house if you'd like?" she asked with a sweet smile that hid her **true** intentions. "you'd best accept her offer kid, miss Aria can't bring herself to leave someone out on the streets." one of the guards stated, a slight hint of his pity in his words which, once again, Tatsumi didn't pick up on.

"well... it's certainly better than sleeping outside, that's for sure." Tatsumi answered, causing Keiji to shake his head in disbelief that the kid hadn't learnt his lesson about trusting people from earlier.

"great! and your friend?" Aria asked, turning her head to Keiji with a hungry look in her eyes which caused Keiji to mentally throw up, knowing what her intentions were for him.

"sure." he answered emotionlessly, he knew he wouldn't forgive himself if he just let something happen to Tatsumi who he had come to like in the short time they had been together.

Aria clapped her hands together as her smile widened, "then it's settled!" Aria cheered as she helped Tatsumi to his feet, Keiji getting up himself. "step into my carriage then, and we'll take you to my home!"

_**\- timeskip 20 minutes-**_

"w-wow" Tatsumi muttered as they entered the young girl's home, he knew from her clothing and having guards that she was clearly wealthy, but he did'nt expect her 'home' to be a mansion on grounds the size of the village he was from.

"Ah! our darling daughter has brought back more guests!" Aria's father stated with a 'welcoming' smile, "you know what she's like dear." her mother said with a 'warm' smile, "I can't guess how many this makes now."

'_those older guards look really strong, this family could only be so kind if they have such experienced guards' _Tatsumi thought with a smile, '_at least this goes to show there are good people in the Capital, despite what i've been told_'.

"thank you very much for taking me in!" Tatsumi exclaimed as he bowed to Aria and her parents, Aria's mother smiled at this, "it's nothing, I do hope you'll treat it like it's your own home."

"y-yes ma'am!" Tatsumi stammered, his body still bent as he continued his bow. "actually... I have a request."

"of course, what would it be?" Aria's father asked as Tatsumi began to explain about his intentions to join the army.

Aria's father nodded his head, "don't you worry, i'll have a talk with one of my friends in the military about getting you a spot. although... you do know that you'll most likely be sent to the border to deal with western tribes right?" he questioned the young boy who's face hardened with resolve as he nodded before answering, "i'm prepared for whatever i have to do to save my village."

"wonderful! today's youth are so full of strong resolve!" Aria's father stated happily, clapping his hands together before Aria joined the conversation. "did you and Keiji come from your village together or were there others?" Aria questioned, "i left the village with my two friends Sayo and Ieyasu, but we split up after being ambushed by bandits and decided to meet in the Capital, on the way here I met Keiji but I don't know where he's from."

Aria turned her head to Keiji who had kept quiet this whole time as he tried to decide what actions to take. he noticed Aria's look that practically screamed for him to tell them his story.

"doesn't matter where i'm from, not really important." he spoke coolly to the girl who stared at him with a smile. "that's okay Keiji! i won't pry!" she replied, a smile on her face that did little to mask the barely contained rage at not getting the answer she wanted.

Aria's mother gasped when she heard that Tatsumi had been seperated from his friends, and waited until there was a moment to say, "that's absolutely awful that you and your frineds got attacked!" a look of sadness on her face until Aria joined in once more, "don't worry Tatsumi, i'm sure you'll be reunited with your friends again **very **soon." she stated with a smile, "my hunches are usually correct."

"Miss Aria..." Tatsumi mumbled, a blush crossing his cheeks.

"alright, Tatsumi, Keiji, why don't you to take a spare bedroom each?" Aria's father suggested before Keiji spoke up, "we'll stay in the same room."

Tatsumi looked at him with a questioning look until Keiji gave him a look that said 'go with it', "if your worried about taking up space you don't have to worry we have plenty of-" Aria's mother tried until Keiji cut in, "we'll stay in the same room, you never know what could happen."

Aria's eyes narrowed a fraction, but it was enough for Keiji to notice. they were trying to seperate them.

"if you insist then very well." Aria's father spoke up before he gestured for a maid to show them to a room. the boys stood up and followed the maid after Tatsumi had thanked them once again.

Tatsumi and Keiji thanked the maid as she walked away, leaving the two youths inside of a large bedroom. Tatsumi turned to Keiji with a questioning look before Keiji held up his hand, "don't trust these people Tatsumi, and whatever you do, don't eat any of the food."

Tatsumi's face became one of confusion at his friend's words. "what's that supposed to mean?" "these people aren't good trust me, I imagine you'll find out soon enough, the food you shouldn't eat because if i'm right, it'll most likely be poisoned."

"what the hell are you talking about Keiji? they're clearly great people! why else would they take us in other than because they're good?" Tatsumi questioned with a hint of anger at the fact that Keiji was so doubtful of these people and would go as far as accusing them of putting poison in the food.

"whatever, when you're proven otherwise though i'm gonna be first in line to slap you upside the head." Keiji stated before sitting down with his back against the wall, a hand on the grip of one of his' swords as he closed his eyes, drifting to sleep after an... eventful day. Tatsumi glared at the sleeping boy before shaking his head and lying down on the massive bed that was big enough for several more people than necessary, slowly succumbing to his tiredness as he drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Family's Facade**

the moonlight shining through the mansion's windows illuminated the hallway that Aria's mother was currently walking down, noting things down in a small notebook with a satisfied smile on her face. "I just can't seem to quit this hobby of mine." she whispered to herself with a content sigh. the woman suddenly stopped, her eyes widening as an excruciating pain flared through her lower half before her upper body fell to the floor, seperated at the waist. behind the bisected body was a woman with long purple hair and eyes, glasses and she was wearing a purple oriental dress which hugged her stunning figure graciously, she also held a pair of scissors that were about 5'0ft in length, the light reflecting off of the silver surface of it's blades. "i'm terribly sorry." the woman spoke, bowing her head in apology.

Tatsumi shot up from the bed, his eyes wide open as he sensed a strong feeling of bloodlust, he looked down to where he last saw Keiji to see him still sitting there, whistling a tune as he juggled 3 of the small orbs that were previously on the belt across his torso. "about time you noticed it. faster than I expected but your sensing is still pretty pathetic." Keiji commented as he caught the orbs, attatching them back to the belt before looking up to see Tatsumi frantically grabbing his coat and sword. "you felt it aswell?" Tatsumi asked, getting a thumbs up in response, causing him to sweatdrop at Keiji's laid back attitude to the situation. "come on then! we've got to make sure Miss Aria is safe!" Keiji snorted at this but followed Tatsumi anyway, still whistling his tune as they ran through the house.

in another wing of the mansion, Aria's father was suspended several feet in the air, a furry hand wrapped around his throat as tears fell down his face. "p-please I have a d-daughter!" he choked. "don't worry she'll be joining you soon enough." his' assailant spoke, a wide grin on their face. "don't you have any mercy?! you'd even kill a child?!" he managed before his neck was snapped with a sickening '_crack_'. "mercy? you'll have to tell me what that is when I see you in hell." the killer spoke as she dropped the body to the floor.

Keiji and Tatsumi burst out of the Mansion's main doors, Tatsumi's eyes widening in shock at the sight of the people who's silhouettes were clear against the background of the moon. the group of people seemed to be standing on wires in the air, a large armoured man and a girl with a katana dropped to the ground before engaging with the family's guards. Keiji watched with interest evident on his face as he watched the girl flash forward in the blink of an eye, slicing the throats of most of the guards before they could even react. "this... is what I deserve..." one stammered as poisonous black letters spread across his body from the cut, "for having a... rotten soul..." the guard collapsed to the ground as the poisoned markings reached his heart, ending his life. "f-fuck this! they're monsters!" the one of the remaining two guards shouted before they both turned around to run away. the pair barely made it three steps before a red spear burst through the back of one guard and a beam of light shot through the head of the other, both of them dying instantly. '_t-they were all massacred in seconds!_' Tatsumi thought in shock. Tatsumi took off to the baak of the mansion with Keiji in hot pursuit, desperately hoping that they could find Aria in time.

_**-same time, back of mansion, storage shed-**_

"come on Miss Aria! this way!" one of the two guards with her said as they moved towards the family's large storage shed at the back of the property.

"W-Whats happening?" she whimpered, clearly afraid of what was going on, "assassins are here, we need to get in the shed, we'll be safe in there!" he answered.

"Miss Aria! thank goodness your alright!" the three turned to see Tatsumi running towards them with Keiji close behind him, "perfect! whilst we get into the storage shed for safety, you two hold them off till the authorities get here!" one of the guards shouted, "That is the stupidest fucking idea i've ever hea-"

Tatsumi started before Keiji abruptly cut him off. "we've got company." Tatsumi turned to where Keiji was looking, his eyes widening when he saw the girl with the katana from earlier staring at them with no emotions on her face. "I guess i have no choice!" Tatsumi shouted as he drew his sword and got into a fighting stance, ready to defend Aria.

"They're all yours."

Keiji called to the girl before grabbing a hold of Tatsumi with one hand and pulling him back. "what the fuck Keiji! let me go! she's gonna kill them!" Tatsumi roared in rage as he tried desperately to escape Keiji's hold, the girl's eyes widened in shock before she schooled her features once more and rushed towards Aria and her guards, her katana drawn.

The guards barely had time to do anything as her sword pierced one through the stomach and sliced through the neck of the other. Aria backed away, tears of fear rolling down her face as she watched the assassin walk towards her, "last target."

The girl spoke as she raised her katana, Aria closing her eyes as she prepared for her life to end. "NO!" Tatsumi screamed in anger before biting down on Keiji's hand.

Hard.

"Ah fuck!" Keiji cursed as he released Tatsumi who sprinted forward, clashing swords with the girl as he blocked her strike at Aria.

"God damnit Tatsumi."

Keiji muttered as he moved forwards to save the idiot before he got himself killed. Tatsumi managed to keep up with the girl for a few moments before she got past his guard, her sword heading directly for his heart. Tatsumi waited for the blow to come but it never did, he was shocked to see Keiji standing their with the sword through his chest and out his back, pierced cleanly through his heart.

Keiji winced in pain as he coughed blood to the ground before smiling at the girl, "sorry but I can't let the kid die just yet." he commented as his hand moved up to the blade, grabbing ahold of it as he pulled it from his chest. the girl didn't even try to hide her shock at the sight, which Keiji took advantage of by planting his foot into her exposed stomach faster than anyone could see, sending her flying back several metres.

Keiji groaned as he held the katana by its handle, ignoring the pain that he felt as it began to fade away as if it had never happened. Keiji took a deep breath as he felt back to normal before turning his gaze to the sword as he inspected it, taking a few experimental swipes through the air as he wielded it.

The girl looked up from where she landed, the shock on her face even more pronounced at the sight of the silver haired boy swinging _her sword_ as if nothing had happened.

"W-What? h-how?"

Tatsumi stuttered as he gawked at the sight of Keiji acting as if he hadn't just been stabbed through the heart. as silence filled the air the person who had killed Aria's father moved towards them. "odd, Akame would usually be finished by now." the person spoke in a feminine voice. she continued towards them until she could see them, her eyes widening in shock at the sight before her.

"Are you serious? Keiji and Tatsumi?! what are those two doing here? and Keiji took her sword from her?!" Keiji stood with the sword still in his hand as he looked to the side, his brow raising as he saw a certain blonde, "Leone? didn't expect you to be here."

He stated casually, an unnoticable blush crossing his face for a moment. "HEY! you're that big titted woman who stole my money!"

Tatsumi shouted as he pointed at her, "technically you gave it to her." Keiji quipped, earning a glare from Tatsumi which made him snicker. "you two want to know why we're here for this family?" Leone asked the boys, "i'm guessing it has something to do with the corpses in there?" Keiji asked as he pointed at the storage shed.

"How did you know?" Leone asked, a blush on her face at seeing the guy from earlier that made her heart race. "stinks of blood and rotting flesh, been able to smell it since we came here. been trying my hardest not to be sick from it."

He answered with a look of disgust on his face. "what are you talking about? i can't smell anything." Tatsumi said, confused by what Keiji was saying.

Leone walked to the doors of the storage shed before kicking them off of their hinges with a single hit. "**this** is what he means, can you still say this family is innocent after witnessing **this**?" she asked with a grim look on her face.

Tatsumi walked closer to the shed and looked inside... something he regretted immediately. the storage shed was covered from floor to ceiling in blood, mutilated corpses hung from the ceiling by hooks, some lying in cages, and some strapped to blood covered tables. most were missing limbs of sections of skin, but all of them were disfigured beyond belief.

Tatsumi was quick to recognise the stench of rotting flesh, blood and human waste as he emptied his stomach, his eyes watering at the smell. "welcome to the Capital Tatsumi, cause i guarantee this won't be the last time you see something like this."

Keiji spoke with a look of pity. Leone grabbed hold of Aria who had been trying to sneak away during the time they had been looking inside the shed, "where do you think your going?" she asked with a hint of anger present in her voice, she never got her answer though as Tatsumi cried out. "S-Sayo? i-is that you?"

Silence followed as Tatsumi stared at the body of a young girl that hung from the ceiling directly ahead of him, her naked body covered in blood, lacerations covering her crom head to toe and her right leg severed from her body at the upper thigh.

"Sayo!" "Tatsumi... she's gone." Keiji spoke from the side, Leone nodding sadly in agreement. "Ta...tsu...mi...?" a weak voice whispered from one of the cages, "it's... really you... isn't it?" Tatsumi's eyes widened in shock as he turned in the direction of the voice, his eyes landing upon his other friend, Ieyasu, locked up in one of the cages. "Ieyasu?!"

Tatsumi cried before he got up and slashed open the cage, carrying his friend out to the entrance of the shed. "that girl... approached me and Sayo... and took us to her home..." Ieyasu started as he turned to glare at Aria before continuing.

"We passed out after eating a meal they gave us... when we woke up... we were here... and that bitch would torture Sayo for hours!"

Aria broke free of Leone's grip, a psychotic smile celar on her face, the innocent facade long forgotten as she showed her true colours. "so what! you were all just pathetic country bumpkins! your equivalent to livestock! I can do what I want to you!"

Aria ranted crazily, "And for a farm animal that bitch up there had the audacity to have such perfect hair while i have to suffer with this unruly hair of mine! so I made her pay for it! honestly she should be thankful that I took such good care of her!"

Leone looked at the psychotic child with blatant disgust, "demons disguised as humans, sorry I stopped you Akame." Keiji said as he also glared at her.

"wait."

Tatsumi spoke as Akame walked towards the girl after being given her sword back from Keiji, "please don't tell me youu're still going to protect her?"

Leone asked, slightly annoyed at the brown haired kid. "No... I'll be the one to kill her." Tatsumi stated darkly as he walked towards the girl with his sword raised, until Keiji grabbed his arm, "wouldn't you rather she suffer a bit?" Keiji asked calmly, shocking everyone present except for Tatsumi who was too angry to think properly, "what are you thinking?"

Tatsumi questioned him, earning a dark grin from Keiji. "this." Keiji said before a black flame appeared in his hand, shocking everyone beyond they're current levels of shock. Keiji looked towards Aria and muttered two words. "**purgatory flames**"

He threw the flame at the girls feet, the strange flames immediately catching onto her and eating away at her as she released a guttural scream. the flames continued to eat their way through her flesh until it reached bone, causing it to slowly blacken and turn to ash as the flames spread further up her body, her screams and pleas for help ignored by everyone present.

After 5 minutes of screaming Aria's body was no more than a pile of ash, not a single shred of her left to stain the world.

"Heh...heh... karma's a bitch huh?" Ieyasu stated, chuckling weakly, causing everybody to revert their attention back to him.

'_What the hell was that? he killed her without any problems whatsoever... and those flames... he must be a teigu wielder!_'

Leone thought in shock, Akame thinking the same thing. Ieyasu broke them from their thoughts as he vomited blood across the floor of the shed, "Ieyasu! hang on!"

Tatsumi cried as he held Ieyasu in his arms. Akame walked towards the boy with a small look of pity in her eyes as she explained, "He's in the final stages of Rubola disease, the wife of the house enjoyed injecting her victims with drugs and recording the results in her journal... i'm sorry Tatsumi, but there's no saving him." T-Tatsumi..."

Ieyasu stuggled to say, his voice labored and full of pain, "Sayo...never gave in to that bitch... you'd have been proud to see how she stood up to her... so i also... want to make you proud..." Ieyasu managed as he smiled and clenched his fist. "in my final moments..."

And with that, Ieyasu closed his eyes with a smile on his face as his body went still.

"The kid was surviving off of sheer willpower alone." Keiji observed, giving a sad smile. "what the fuck is wrong with the Capital?"

Tatsumi whispered, his eyes closed with tears rolling down his cheeks as he held his dead friend close to him. "say Akame, why don't we take them back with us? we're short staffed and could use the help." Leone asked, turning to the girl with the black hair and red eyes, getting a nod of agreement from her.

Leone walked up to Keiji and grabbed his hood as she dragged him along, getting no resistance from him at all as he shrugged his shoulders and decided to just go with it, unlike Tatsumi who struggled against Akame.

"let me go! I need to bury them!"

Tatsumi shouted, "don't worry, we'll come back for them in the morning, we need to go now though."

Leone said, causing Tatsumi to calm down. a few minutes later and they were back at the front where the rest of their group were waiting on the groud having hopped down from the wires after fighting off more guards that had shown up. "Leone! what the hell took you so long?! and who are they?!"

Keiji glanced at who was shouting a burst out laughing much to everybody's confusion, "what are you laughing about?!" the girl he was laughing at asked. the girl had pink hair, spilt off into two seperate pony tails, pink eyes and wore a fully pink dress with pink shoes, her height was close to 5'0ft being around 4'10ft maybe 4'11ft. Keiji wiped his eyes as he answered.

"Sorry i just didn't think the infamous **Night Raid **would hire children."

Silence permeated the air for a few moments, only being broken by Leone and a green haired boy looking away as they tried to stifle their laughter that was threatening to burst out. "what did you say country bumpkin?!"

The pink haired girl shouted as she pointed a gun that was almost as big as herself straight as Keiji. "calm down Mine, we can continue this later, for now though we need to go."

Leone said as she switched to her serious mode. Mine 'hmph'd' and looked away. Akame threw Tatsumi into the arms of the massive armoured guy from before, "don't worry, i'll be gentle" he spoke up from his helmet, making Tatsumi shiver as he wondered just what he meant, "up we go!" Leone said as she lifted Keiji up into a bridal carry.

"Haha! Nope!" Keiji shouted before flipping out of her hold and picking her up the same way, "w-what are you doing?" Leone stammered, turning bright red as she looked at Keiji who grinned at her before replying.

"Sorry but i'm not getting carried by a pretty girl like you, if anything it's gonna be the other way around."

"O-Okay."

Leone whispered as she looked away in embarassment. "huh who would have guessed that Leone of all people could get flustered?" the armoured guy spoke up, nods of agreement coming from the other Night Raid members who watched in shock at the exchange between Leone and the silver haired boy.

"Well then? we gonna get moving or what?" Keiji asked, bringing everybody back to the present as they nodded before taking off into the night, Keiji and Tatsumi unknowing as to just how drastically their lives were about to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Night Raid**

"home sweet home!"

Leone cheered from Keiji arms, the group having arrived at Night Raid's base, which was built into the side of a mountain, several miles away from the Capital. Keiji looked over to Tatsumi and chuckled, somewhere along the way, the armoured guy carrying him had accidentally knocked his head against a tree, knocking him out cold.

"Hmmm, this is pretty cool."

Keiji commented as he looked around the main room that himself and Leone were currently in (Leone still in his arms). "soooo... what now?" he asked, trying to ignore his heart's rapid beating from holding the beautiful woman in his arms, giving him a good view of her... 'goods'.

"Well Bulat has put Tatsumi in the only spare room... oh! you can share with me!" she decided, a large smile on her face. "hmmm, no complaints from me." Keiji mused, "which way?" Leone pointed down the hall, giving Keiji direction until they reached her room a few moments later.

Stepping into the room Keiji was surprised to see it was actually pretty tidy, which he didn't expect from her personality.

The room was about 5m wide and 8m long with a wardrobe, a large bed covered in more blankets than could possibly be needed and several shelves with an impressive range of alcoholic beverages. Keiji walked towards the bed and set Leone down on it, who pouted slightly at being put down, before quickly realising what she was doing and shook her head of the thoughts.

"The boss won't be back till tomorrow, so for now we should probably sleep." Leone explained, earning a nod from Keiji.

"I'll take the floor then." Keiji commented as he took off his bag and weapons, which shocked Leone at the sheer number of weapons he had. Leone realised a few moments later what he had just said before blurting out, "no! I mean... you can sleep in the bed with me... I don't mind..."

Leone looked away from him as she said it to hide her blush that had grown with each word she said.

"y-you sure?" Keiji stammered, turning slightly red from what she was implying, Leone nodded causing Keiji to think for a few seconds, '_should i really? I mean it'd be rude to... ah who the hell am I trying to kid? she's fucking gorgeous, i'd be lucky to sleep with her._' Keiji answered with a simple 'ok then', making Leone mentally cheer, a pleased look on her face as she lay on the bed and patted the area beside her.

Keiji chuckled before taking off his long coat, soon followed by his black shirt, leaving his upper body bare as he closed his eyes, rolling his muscles and stretching as the bones in his body gave satisfying pops.

Leone on the other hand drooled slightly at the sight, a small trickle of blood falling from her nose as she licked her lips, savouring the sight before her.

She would gladly admit that Keiji had a body she wouldn't mind having a taste of, or multiple tastes. his body was toned and muscular, but not bulky, having a lean build with every muscle perfectly defined, clearly honed in combat and from countless hours of training. Leone decided to give him a taste of his own medicine as she stood up from the bed, putting her thumb into the waistband of her pants and pulling them off, leaving her in only a pair of lacy black underwear.

"what do you think Keiji?"

Leone purred as she lay down on the bed, waiting to see Keiji's reactions with a hint of nervousness inside of her. Keiji yawned before opening his eyes and looking at Leone, his jaw dropping open as he didn't even attempt to hide his gaze. Keiji could honestly say that she was perfect. creamy white skin, a slim figure with curves in all the right places.

"W-W-Wow."

Keiji managed as he lifted a hand to his nose, pinching it to stop the nose bleed he had gotten. Leone gave a genuine smile at this as Keiji lay down on the bed beside her, "thank you Keiji." She whispered before leaning close to him and planting a soft kiss onto his cheek.

Keiji's heart skipped a beat before going back into full throttle to the point where Keiji was sure he'd have to heal himself when he had a heart attack.

Keiji slowly turned his head to look at her, a smile dressing his face as he saw she had closed her eyes, snoring cutely as she lay beside him. "night Leone." Keiji whispered before closing his eyes, drifting into an eager slumber.

_**-timeskip, morning-**_

Keiji's eyes fluttered open as light filled the room he was in, indicating that it was morning.

Keiji attempted to sit up, but found himself being weighed down, Keiji looked to his chest and a strong blush covered his face at the sight of Leone lying completely on top of him, her head resting against his chest and her chest pressing against his abs.

'_what? oh yeah... I slept in Leone's room last night. I know for a fact she wasn't on top of me last night though... she must have gotten there whilst she was sleeping. what should I do though? I can't move her without waking her up and if somebody catches us like this...' _

Keiji sighed as he accepted it and opted to wrap his arm around her waist, deciding he may aswell enjoy it while it lasts. but of course someone came in not moments later. the green haired boy with the long coat and red gloves walked in not noticing them, allowing Keiji time to pretend he was asleep.

"Leone! boss is back and wants t-" the sound of a jaw hitting the floor was heard as the boy finally noticed Leone lying on top of Keiji wearing barely anything. Leone yawned and stretched before looking to the door where the boy was crying tears of jealousy. Leone had a confused look as she wondered what he was crying about until she felt something move beneath her. she looked down, soon realising that she was in fact straddling Keiji.

"Lubbock..." Leone began as a blush lit up her face, the now named Lubbock ceased his crying and looked fearfully towards the blonde girl who was glaring at him with a blush on her face. "if you tell anybody about this, Night Raid will be down a member, got it?" Leone growled as she lay back down, hugging Keiji protectively.

Lubbock nodded his head rapidly as he ran out of the room. Leone heard a yawn from Keiji and looked to see he was now awake, his ice blue eyes looking towards her.

"If this is what I get to wake up to every morning whilst i'm here then I don't want to leave." Keiji commented, smiling at Leone.

"Oh? does Keiji want me on top of him?" Leone whispered huskily, leaning down and running her tongue from his abs to his neck, leaving a small trail of saliva.

"what if I say yes?" Keiji asked, interested to see where this was going, "then maybe we can have than **fun **we talked about."

Leone answered before kissing him on the tip of his nose before standing up off of the bed and pulling her pants back on. "the boss is back so I can give you a tour of the base and introduce you and Tatsumi to the boss and the rest of the team, then you can make your decision." Keiji frowned at this, "what decison?" Leone smiled at him, "to join us of course!"

Keiji had a look of surprise at this before asking, "really?" getting a nod from Leone in confirmation.

"Better get ready then." Leone pouted at this, "do you have to?" Keiji laughed at this as he pulled his shirt back on, soon followed by his white long coat, array of weapons and finally the long object that was wrapped in black material, which caught Leone's attention before she shook her head and decided to ask later.

_**\- 10 minutes later-**_

Keiji and Leone had gotten ready and met Tatsumi along the way who had been wandering around the base for the last hour, trying to figure out where to go.

The three of them were currently heading to the living area which was a large room with a long table and a few couches, with a small table between them. sitting on one of the couches was the purple haired woman, her scissors resting against the couch as she sat there reading a book labelled: _100 ways to fix airheadedness_, causing Keiji and Tatsumi to sweatdrop.

She looked up from her book with a smile as she greeted the trio. "oh, good morning, so have you decided to join us?" Leone answered, "that's what i'm trying to convince them to do now, you got any encouraging words for them Sheele?" Sheele placed a hand to her chin in thought before smiling and answering, "well, you know where our base is... so if you don't join we'll have to kill you?" her head tilted to the side as if not sure whether her answer was right or not.

Tatsumi gulped at her answer whilst Keiji pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and muttered, "such moving words." after his words, the door to the room opened, revealing the pink haired girl named Mine that Keiji had made fun of last night, a scowl on her face. "Leone what are you doing?!" she shouted. "trying to get them to join of course!"

Leone answered cheerily as she wrapped an arm around both of the boys, "pft! there's no way these two country bumpkins will be able to work with professionals like us, I can tell they have no experience and would only hold us back."

Mine stated as she glared at the two boys. out of nowhere, the room temperature took a nose dive, everybody shivering within seconds, except for the one who was causing it. "what was that about professionals midget? cause all I see is a tsundere brat who thinks she's something special. why don't you get off of your high horse and show your not all bark and no bite huh?"

Keiji spoke, his blue eyes piercing into Mine's pink ones, sending shivers down her spine as she looked at the silver haired boy. he looked at her with narrowed eyes, an air of undisputed dominance seemed to literally roll off of him, suffocating those around him, except for one.

Leone watched the scene with a heavy scarlet blush on her face, subconsciously rubbing her legs together as she began to feel hot all over her body. Leone released a gasp when she felt Keiji's aura, instead of feeling like the others she felt... intoxicated.

Leone licked her lips as she wrapped her arms around Keiji's neck from behind before baring her teeth and biting into the exposed flesh between his shoulder and neck.

"kya!"

Keiji yelped in shock, the temperature back to normal and the ominous, cold aura gone as if it had never been there in the first place. "L-L-Leone?! what are you d-doing?"

Keiji stuttered, a blush on his face when instead of feeling pain, he had felt pleasure shoot through his body from the four small puncture marks that now adorned the skin beside his shoulder. Leone pulled her head back with a blissful sigh before answering, "aaaah... you just felt so... strong! I couldn't help myself, so I marked you as mine."

Leone answered, her blush still present as her heart hammered away inside of her heart. "I mean, not that I mind... but mark me as what?"

Leone smiled a sultry smile as she licked his cheek before replying, "you'll find out **very **soon." Keiji gulped as he felt his blood start rushing to certain... 'areas' that was making it _very_ hard for him not to take the sexy blonde right then and there.

Keiji grinned as he mentally decided to return the favor, playing along with her teasing which completely back fired on her when he wrapped his arms around her waist, then leaning into her neck and blowing a cool breath of air into her ear, sending shivers of anticipation causing through Leone.

Keiji kissed her neck before biting it, not hard, but enough to leave a mark. Leone was unable to stop the moan that escaped her, bringing blushes onto the faces of Tatsumi and Mine who couldn't do anything but watch the flirting between Keiji and Leone whilst Sheele smiled contently as she read her book, oblivious to what was happening.

"damn, you taste good... it's gonna be difficult to contain myself around you." Keiji whispered, causing Leone to turn bright red, shocked at her teasing backfiring and being used against her, something she had never expected from the guy.

But what was at the forefront of her mind was that he had **properly **marked her, unlike the small nibble he did back when they first met. Leone fell to her knees panting, both hands on her heart as her emotions ran rampant inside of her. Keiji on the other hand smirked triumphantly, unaware of exactly what he had just done, and what was going to come soon.

"u-umm... s-shouldn't we continue the t-tour?" Tatsumi stammered out, bringing everyone out of their daze as he got a thumbs up from Keiji.

Leone recomposed herself, although she couldn't fight down the blush on her face from Keiji. '_fufu... i'm going to make sure he take's responsibility for what he's done... i'm not letting him get away from me, i'll make sure he accepts me'._

Leone thought as she climbed back to her feet before heading after the two boys who were waiting for her, immediately squishing Keiji's arm between her breasts.

"well then, let's get going, shall we?" Leone asked, with a cheery smile before pulling Keiji along towards the door, Tatsumi following slightly behind.


End file.
